In communication networks such as stationary communication networks and mobile communication networks, the number of network configurations is proportional to the number of communication carriers. Communication carriers such as public service businesses and public business system operating organizations possess a communication network for providing their services and applications.
The communication carriers provide services on the communication network, and the services are roughly divided into real-time data communication such as voice communication and non-real-time communication such as data packet communication. These services are not necessarily provided through individual networks.
Although the communication carriers provide a diversity of services and applications, there is not a significant difference among the communication carriers as to how to use the communication network system. Therefore, the network is occasionally commonly used at the application level to provide certain services, of the same kind, for example, by mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs), for example. Technologies for common use of a network through packet control are known in the art. Such technologies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-184988, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-219655, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-364150, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-222592.